Pure Snow
by dbsk9095
Summary: One day, chaos decides to teach the stoic android emotions that she's been missing out her entire life but when this simple mission turns into a complete disaster, keeping promises and seeing her only brings painful memories. [chaos x KOSMOS]
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!! This is my first chaMOS fan fiction, so please spare my inexperienced little self. I love this pairing, and I hope whoever is reading this loves them, too!

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Rated: T

Pairings: chaos x KOS-MOS

The eldest girl of the group flipped her brunette hair away from her face as she looked down at her wristwatch. Turning to a sober, younger teen in the next seat, she asked him gently, "chaos, I'm really caught up with some work… I don't think I'll be able to rendezvous with the others by the time 5:30 comes around."

chaos glanced up with such abruptness she was taken aback, "What is your next duty?"

"Well..." Shion pondered about the vital priorities, "I still need to check on KOS-MOS' and see if she's done tuning up.

"I'll check on her right now for you." chaos offered with a slight smile. Shion nodded in appreciation, returning the friendly gesture, and once again lowered her head back down to the work in front of her. Taking a deep breath without a second thought, chaos walked towards the sliding doors of the Elsa and took the elevator down the lower floors. His heart started beating faster-was it because of the smile Shion just gave him? No, he was used to them already. Nothing made his feelings waver as much as the two of them in light or deep conversation. But, Shion would always bring up the topic of KOS-MOS into the conversation in the utmost less discreet way. Only then would his interest intensify.

chaos punched in the code to enter the back room where the android underwent tuning. He had visited-and first met-her in that same room. The same thoughts of how inexplicably beautiful she was always raced through his mind. Standing over the pod that encased her unconscious body certainly brought back many memories.

With the correct password activated, chaos whispered in a barely audible voice, "Good morning, KOS-MOS."

His unreadable light sapphire eyes didn't avert as she slowly climbed out of the pod. When the headgear lifted from her face, she stared right passed him with apparent confusion. KOS-MOS was used to Shion waking her up, since the brunette never wanted anyone else to come in contact with the silent droid, "Good morning, Unidentified Individual. My systems have been upgraded and revitalized to 150 maximum limit. No internal injuries or malfunctions identified. Modification has been successfully completed. I am ready at any time to eliminate enemy threat. Beginning scans…"

"No, no, KOS-MOS." Chaos waved his arms in front of him, shaking his head from side to side, "You weren't woken up to fight any Gnosis. Shion wanted you to be all set before anything shows up. Don't you remember me? I'm chaos."

She continued to look in his direction with the same expression-which was always blank, "My memory bank designed by Shion does not require me to remember anyone of small significance to my engineering."

"Oh…" He tore his eyes away from her unsympathetic face, but he tried not to take it personally, "That's fine."

KOS-MOS began to walk to the elevator when she stopped in her tracks and looked back at him from the corner of her red eyes, "Though I will make an exception in my memory. Thank you for waking me, chaos." Without another word, she ascended up the elevator until she was out of sight. Chaos stood back, not sure to believe what he just heard or felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

MOMO bounded up to chaos when he returned from awakening KOS-MOS. She beamed at him with a pretend-pouting face, tugging at his sleeves and pointing to Jr. relaxing on the bar's couch, "chaos, Jr. won't play Dress-Up with me. I don't have any other girls to play with me, so I _just _asked him to wear a ballerina tutu for my skit!"

Jr. scowled with his arms folded crossly, "I ain't going to play some dumb game like that. I have some dignity, too."

chaos stifled his laughter, "It looks like Ziggy doesn't."

He tried to stop chortling at the much more sober Ziggy sporting a salmon pink dress and brushing a doll's hair cruelly, "I owe MOMO for helping me with my repairs. I don't know if I'd still be walking around without her assistance." The cyborg nodded at MOMO to show his gratitude, but even more so to continue playing doll house.

Everyone was interrupted by Shion's unexpected gasp. They initially stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction. Her pale green eyes widened at the new information before her. Turning to the rest of the company waiting on batted breath, she paused once again, probably for even more dramatic effect, "…The Miltian Government is calling for…_me._" Her company seemed to fall over in immense disappointment. Jr. recovered first.

"So what? Don't they call you all the time???"

Shion gave him the cold shoulder, also disappointed that they didn't react the way she had primarily thought they would at the news, "Yeah, but after seeing Voyager and defeating Sergius, this summon could land me in hot water. No one could exactly pinpoint Priest to taking the Zohar to aide the Gnosis' activity…" She purposely left out the failure of saving Febronia's sisters; she couldn't even find the words to talk about that incident.

"I'll see you guys later, then."

KOS-MOS spoke up, "Shion, do you require an escort to Miltia? Chances of Gnosis attack is 67.421."

"Sure, thanks, KOS-MOS." The 23-year old nodded in appreciation in wait for KOS-MOS to leave before her.

MOMO wondered in a quiet voice, "chaos, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a slight headache, that's all." chaos put on a bright face to cheer and erase her concerns, and it seemed to be working. While she continued to play with Ziggy (and Jr.) again, chaos slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"This can't be true." Shion Uzuki stared at the ground in disbelief. Could Vector possibly have something to do with the Gnosis attacks? Based on all the data that had been given to her for a midterm 'project', this seemed like a plausible explanation for all the shady things Vector hid from me during the last few years… My own father… KOS-MOS!" The android responded to her frustrated orders, "We're leaving-my duties here at Miltia are over." She turned to stomp away to vent out the rest of her perplexity and anger, when she realized that her escort wasn't following, "KOS-MOS?"

The solemn android was gazing off into the mass crowds surrounding the café shop. With her attention back on Shion, she nodded without a single change of emotion, "My sensors are in need of another tune-up. They incorrectly directed my attention towards a familiar individual when no one is truly there."

"What?" Shion took a step backwards to examine her efficiency rates, "Everything is maximum or exceeding 100."

KOS-MOS ignored the counter evidence, "If we continue to lose pace, the approximate time to return to the Elsa ship will increase by three to six minutes and thirty-five seconds. Advice suggested to keep on moving to maintain schedule."

"W-wait, KOS-MOS! How could you misread your own status???"

Shion had no other choice than to keep up with the blue-haired droid.

When she returned within the same time KOS-MOS had predicted, the group once again had her full attention. Shion raised her head high, though trying to suppress tears from the after-effect of this betrayal, "Everyone, I have decided to quit Vectors Industries after the meeting with the head of staff from the Government of Miltia."

"W-why, Shion?" MOMO looked up at the distraught woman in evident worry, "I thought you loved your position."

Shion kneeled to the Realian's level to look her in the eyes, "Yes, I did, but MIltia has taken us as fools all along."

"What are you talking about?" Jr. demanded-he was always short on patience and quick to anger.

Ziggy added, too, "Does the administration have something to do with the Zohar as well?" Shion nodded.

"I heard that my father had a huge role in the Gnosis appearances…and their origin. If I continue to work with Vector Industries…you know, I could have been helping them in the further studies of Gnosis development! I've been sending in the data of those hideous monsters for as long as I could remember. I'm such a fool to not realize this until now…"

chaos shook his head; he always offered comforting words to his friends, "Don't blame yourself. Even if you figured this all out before, what could you possibly have done to delay their progress?"

Shion threw her hands at her sides in despair, "I could have destroyed all the data! The original Zohar was near my grasp during my _whole _stay aboard the Woglinde! If…if I knew all of this…" She fell to her knees and let the tears come, "I'm to blame for countless deaths caused by the Gnosis. They've become even more powerful…with my help!"

"Shion."

She glanced up at KOS-MOS, who was the only person not sharing her pain and sympathizing, "Emotion code: 7011 also known as _shedding tears of sadness_ will not benefit to the situation at hand. Please proceed to detailed explanation of who the main target to approach to solve this immediately before you show more regrets." chaos stared at the cold robot in unspoken agreement. No matter how shrewd KOS-MOS acted towards others, she would usually end up being precise…about everything. Even about circumstances she never quite understood. Who ever heard of emotions organized and identified through strict codes? Maybe he should ask Shion to install some _real _human emotions in her. Or better yet, maybe he should teach/show her some himself.

Yes, there's a lot of incorrect facts. That's because I wrote this fan fiction before playing Xenosaga III. So...sorry. I finished the game now, so I am armed with knowledge. D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry, everyone!!! When I entered the chapters for this story, I completely forgot to add THIS one!! So that's why it was a little confusing in my latest chapter… My apologies!

There was just no way to get through. chaos felt a little discouraged at the locked door that separated KOS-MOS' operation table and him. If Shion wasn't in there with her, he wouldn't feel so compelled to barge in. The way Shion demanded KOS-MOS' full attention to the extent that the android didn't have time to even _remember _or bother to record him into her systems…annoyed him…just a little. Also, the fact that with every upgrade KOS-MOS got, the more vulgar she turned out to be. Who was this to blame on? Shion Uzuki, of course, the 'main' designer of this female battle robot.

Personally, chaos loved her first outfit best. He wouldn't share this information with anyone else, though…

"Hello, is someone out there?" Shion peeped out through the crack of the metal door.

chaos was a bit taken aback, but regained his composure, "It's just me, chaos. I-uh…was just passing by."

"Hi, chaos!" Shion beamed, obviously glad to see him at the moment, "Since you're just passing by, would you like to see KOS-MOS' new complete look? Her condition might be a slightly awkward from the new installments, however…" chaos nodded and she stepped aside for him to enter, "Oh, I have to check her black box soon. I'll be right back!"

"See ya." chaos muttered; not really focusing on what she just said before rushing down the hall.

KOS-MOS sat upright on the table with her back towards him. It seemed like she was staring at her new outfit in a state of complete wonder. When she heard chaos take a step beside her, she turned her head steadily towards him, "Good morning, chaos. Recorded-second time you were here to greet me in my awakening."

"Maybe it's not a good time to tell you, but it's not morning anymore." chaos held back a smile.

"Is that so? Then the greeting 'Good Morning' is unsuitable at-at-at-at."

"Hey, hey." He supported her just before she fell to the side from the electric shocks ticking at the heavy headgear, "You better stop using your Magnetic Time Sensors for now. Shion said that your systems need some more time to recharge before you can reactivate them again, alright?"

At the sound of the name, KOS-MOS looked back at her gloved palms. Was it just him, or did a flicker of emotion just flash past her face? The robot continued to stare down, but spoke while examining the rest of her upgraded body, "Shion Uzuki, ex-Vector Industries employee and Head Chief of First R&DDivision-nick named as Flower of the First Division. She designed this for me. She always designs my clothing, but I do not like it."

He didn't question whether or not Shion 'allowed' her the freedom of speech for liking/disliking something, "Really?"

"Affirmative; I do not recognize the significance of Outfit-Changing. It does not hinder nor assist in my abilities to seek and obliterate enemy threats, Gnosis. Only my weapons are in need of change; nothing else. I do not like it."

"Then…what would you like to wear, KOS-MOS?" chaos' heart raced when her deep red eyes met his green ones.

"I do not know. Something 'comfortable' as humans put it. Something like yours. May I try them on now?"

KOS-MOS put a hand to his jacket's zipper shamelessly. Poor chaos blushed even more and opened his mouth to answer when Shion came hurrying back. In her hands were several tools, small boxes labeled 'keep your distance', and several blueprints of KOS-MOS' entire design. She didn't notice what was happening between them since she piled all of her necessary equipments on the work desk on the other side of the room.

chaos couldn't look either of them in the face and only mumbled a, "I got to go, now." While rushing out the room.

"Hmm, I wonder why he was such in a hurry. Oh well," Shion turned back to KOS-MOS sitting on the table, who was just staring out the door almost pensively, "Are you feeling alright?"

The robot answered back in the same monotonous tone, "Yes. All status is clear. Please proceed maintenance." She lay back down on the cold table and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts before drifting off into a whole System Shut Down was of chaos' expression.

I can't believe I forgot this one. Lol. It was entertaining to write, too. Once again, I apologize. And once again, I thank everyone for reading and reviewing my fan fiction! chaMOS love. D


	4. Chapter 4

**Beware of chaos x KOS-MOS fluff. **xD lol

Meanwhile...

"Ziggy," Shion tapped the cyborg on the shoulder as he glanced about until his gaze fell on the shorter woman half smiling up at him, "I'm going to go to the Durandal's Cities for a while. Can you keep an eye on KOS-MOS for me? She's still recuperating in the operating room. Please don't go inside, though. Here, I'll give you the key-just in case something happens in there." She thanked him graciously, but added before walking out the door, "Oh, and remember to keep tabs on chaos, too. He's been acting strangely lately; and should be the _last _person to ever be near her, okay? I think he was the one that 'accidentally' made KOS-MOS have those odd spasms a while ago…"

He nodded mutely, but he actually _knew _chaos' problems. With the key gripped tightly in his hands and a promise not exactly kept, he waited until Shion was totally gone. chaos waited in bar room, as he often did when he wished to be alone. Ziggy made his way up the elevator, each clunk of his footsteps very audible to anyone aboard this ship that they would be facing the closed door before he really entered it. That was a set-back, but that didn't bother him anymore.

"chaos, this is for you." Ziggy pressed the key into his palms insistently and headed out.

The 16-year old boy blinked in confusion, "Hey, wait, Ziggy! What is this for?"

"Shion said that you're not allowed in the android's workroom-which the _key in your hand is used to open it._ Stay away from it, alright? You don't want to disobey orders from that cranky woman, don't you?" For the first time, Ziggy gave him a slight smile as if hiding something extremely obvious. The light bulb finally clicked over his head.

"Oh!" His eyes widened in realization and he stared at the shining gold key in the palm of his hands.

He shared the smile, too. Leave it to Ziggy-the cold, unfeeling half-man who wanted to sacrifice everything to abandon his human heart-to understand everyone else's feelings except for his own! But…yeah, thanks a lot Ziggy, now he feels even guiltier about disobeying Shion's wishes. She won't know…right? Unless KOS-MOS tells her. That robot doesn't have any conscience or probably doesn't know what "secrets" were.

'_KOS-MOS…I forgot.' _chaos' feet were rooted to the spot at the remembrance of what happened just yesterday afternoon, _'How can I face her after…_that???' His face started to turn red again and he pulled the zipper on the front of his jacket absentmindedly in a mild nervous breakdown, _'She's lucky. She doesn't have to deal with embarrassment.'_

No, that was absolutely wrong. Who would want to live without any emotions at all?

'_I feel sorry for her.' _

"Okay, I think I know what I have to do now. Ready or not, here I come."

The same confidence back at the bar definitely couldn't compare to the anxiousness spreading throughout his whole body right now-outside the operating room, probably no more than a couple yards away from where she lay. The key Ziggy gave to him worked and he braced himself just in case Shion was crazy enough to put in an alarm. When a sound didn't disrupt the entire galaxy, chaos took a tentative step inside. To his shock, she wasn't in there.

Panic replaced his earlier nervousness in the blink of an eye.

"KOS-MOS!" chaos went ballistic. Shion would _freak out _if she returned with the door open and her precious robot missing. Ziggy would be blamed-and who knows if the cyborg would point the finger at him, too??? He was so stressed out that he checked in the small drawers, under the 2-feet high stool, and behind the tiny spaces of tables. She was no where to be found. Chaos leaned against the wall in a dispirited slump; failure written on his expression.

"I believe you were unable to find me."

chaos looked up. His jaw practically dropped to the ground, "KOS-MOS, where were you?!"

"Hiding," She said simply, extending a hand to help him back up to his feet, "Shion's favorite game as a child of seven years was a game called 'Hide and Sneak.' Of course, Shion explains in explicit detail of all her likes and dislikes… My hearing sensors heard you say the phrase _Ready or not, here I come _from the corridor about 10.35 yards down the hall. Is that not the phrase used to begin the game Hide and Seek? Excuse me, why are you exhaling and inhaling at a rapid rate?"

He wiped away tears from his eyes, still holding his sides in slight pain, "You're so funny. I had no idea your sensors were operable again. You're right about the Hide and Seek game, but I've never really played it."

"Do you wish to join me? It is supposed to be fun."

"No, thanks. It doesn't seem like fun since you gave me a heart attack a while ago."

"Activity cancelled, then."

chaos gestured for her to follow him out, "Well, the real reason why I'm here is to show you some new emotions for you to download into your Data Base."

"Shion is the only one who can access my hard drive. Installing updates would be pointless."

"I don't even need to look at your hard drive. Trust me; learning emotions doesn't need any extra equipment."

KOS-MOS shook her head, which amazed him, with all the heavy gear equipped on the side now, "Trust is not something I can absorb that easily. Shion trusted Vector Industries, and they have betrayed her trust. She looks very down now. I do not think I want the same expression on my own face."

"Will you stop talking about Shion all the time?" He covered his mouth with both hands in surprise. Why did he just say that? Now he's _really _in for a beating.

"My apologies," KOS-MOS took her place beside him, "I know so little about the outside world, but much about her."

"Then I will _show_ you the outside world."

She gazed at him for a couple of seconds, but there, locked in the silent moments, chaos felt as if it was forever, "I accept. Expanding my current knowledge more about someone other than Shion Uzuki will be of great benefit."

3rd chapter is finally up. I have a lot more chapters to put up, but...it takes a while to fix all the capitalized c's in chaos' name here, since my Word Document doesn't know that it shouldn't be capitalized. that would be scandalous! I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene change

"I'm sure you haven't been to this place before, right?" chaos led her to the forests' intersection in the Kukai Foundation. This area was just an imitation of a real snowy path down on planet Earth, and though it was artificial, it seemed pretty real to everyone who spent their free, alone time here, "It's called a Forest. This is where humans or Realians take long walks by themselves or go fishing in the lake. It's…very pleasant."

KOS-MOS kept walking until she stopped at the water's border, "I will never learn what pleasant means; the water in this lake will short-circuit my drive. To add to this, the lake is also frozen, because the temperature within this forty-mile circumference is minus thirty-three degrees F." chaos sighed heavily, remembering again that KOS-MOS was limited to what robots could only do, despite a very-humanistic appearance.

"That's no big deal," chaos kneeled down beside the icy lake and placed a cautious hand on the surface.

She kept her gaze on the glittery slopes on the hills ahead. He stared in the same direction as she did, "I promise I'll take you to the hills tomorrow, if we have time. It's very beautiful up there, too."

chaos watched her stare at the mountain for a few minutes until she spoke up again, "The snow."

"Hm?"

"The snow on the mountain," She turned to him with the same expression and repeated, "Do you think it is pure?"

He thought about her insightful question before answering vaguely, "I want to believe that it's pure, but really… nothing in this world is pure."

"From my memory bank, about three minutes and forty-two seconds ago, you stated that Humans or Realians take long walks by themselves. There are two individuals here. Shall I leave your company so that you may take this long walk by yourself?"

"No," chaos smiled at her, offering his hand, "I'd rather have you here with me."

"Request granted," KOS-MOS nodded and took it, but the moment she did, her entire body almost fell over from the slippery ice he led her upon, "Unknown substance underneath, sensors indicate 21 probability of support failure." She whipped out a huge photon ray gun from thin air, "Proceeding to eliminate unrecognizable threat-"

"KOS-MOS, wait! It's okay, the ice is like the ground you always walk on!" In a hurry to stop her from shooting them into their watery graves, chaos slipped and fell on his back against the ice, not before waving his arms like an idiot to balance himself in vain. Dazed, but forgetting all about the pain, he dizzily looked up at the android, who seemed to be crouching over him; her blue eyes staring fondly back at him with a smile on her lips. …Blue eyes…? A smile…?

His face grew hotter from embarrassment and also surprise, "Y-your eyes, they're…supposed to be red, aren't they?"

"That is correct. The pigment has always been the same color throughout my creation."

When he looked at her eyes again, they were back to their usual dark red.

back at the ELSA

Tony glanced over his shoulder to see chaos silently working on something suspicious. The obnoxious blonde grinned as he slapped the unsuspecting boy on the back like he needed a Heimlich maneuver, "Yo, chaos! What are you doing??? Writing love letters to that cutie Shion Uzuki?"

He was surprised to see an irritated look on his once calm expression, "Dude, I was just joking around."

"I'm _not _writing love letters. I don't have time or interest for that."

The way chaos stressed that one word increased Tony's suspicions, but he knew not to mess with him anymore.

"Okay, okay." Tony grumbled, disappointed at not being able to entertain himself any longer, "You don't have to scowl like that." Under his breath, he added, "You're writing love letters to that hot blue android…"

"What did you say?"

Beads of sweat lined his temples in a kind of sudden awe for chaos' newly found temperament for the subject, "N-nothing! I'll…uh…just go…_that _way…now. See you later."

"Can't he see that I'm extremely busy right now?" chaos bent over his stack of papers again in a heavy sigh. Doing all these reports for Jr. was a real pain in the ass. Jr. got to do all the fun things; he actually got to control the main artillery system for the E.S.s in the first place, own the awesome fighting machine, _and _be the boss of him. chaos, on the other hand, was-how you say-the right hand man of the contraption. Someone you didn't need to help you during fights. And Jr. even got pissed off because he 'wasn't doing his fair share of the E.S.s work', so now chaos was in charge of all reports.

Drumming his fingers, chaos let his mind wander for a bit. That demanding Jr. didn't need these right away…

Without even thinking, he grabbed a new notebook left to the side and flipped it open to the first page. His pencil began to write whatever words came through his head:

Journal Entry #1,

I showed KOS-MOS around the Frozen Lake the other day. She didn't seem to succumb into any emotional experiences…except… Well, I don't know if that was just my imagination or not, but her eyes became blue! Those blue eyes reminds me of… My thoughts are rather unclear at the moment. Anyway, she actually crouched over me when I fell over with a gentle look on her face; and she was smiling, too! Maybe I am going crazy. KOS-MOS is just a battle android, isn't she? I was a complete fool to try to teach her what 'feeling' would be like. No, I don't think so. I think…I'm a little shocked that that flash of a smile I saw made my heart stop momentarily. Yeah, I'd really love to see her smile more often, even if it's just my imagination. I'd also love to see the gentle look in her beautiful blue eyes again, too…

When he snapped back into reality, chaos stared down at the paper, almost unaware of everything he just wrote. He had half a mind to rip it up when someone snatched it from his hands. It was Shion. She didn't read it, or at least he thought she didn't already, only smiling thinly down at him. Feeling slightly awkward, chaos reached out to take it back. The brunette made a forward motion with her other free hand and tore the page clean off.

"Shion!"

She didn't reply, but that thin smile still showed on her unreadable face.

"Shion, why did you do that?"

"chaos, I'm leaving for a while. Stay away from KOS-MOS' room, okay?"

"Fine." Chaos turned back to his work, still confused about her sudden behavior, "Have a nice trip."

Uh…nothing much to say except…thanks for the reviews. It's encouraging to know that people are reading. I apologize for any absurd information or mistakes. Shion's behavior was a little random, I know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

chaos quietly treaded past the security system now separating him and the android inside the same surgery room. He still held the key Shion always gave to Ziggy every time she had an errand or went somewhere. Gripping the key tightly as if it were the greatest treasure in the world, chaos slipped it into the lock and opened the door with the same level of silence, "Hey, KOS-MOS."

"Good evening." She sat up from her table a little quicker than last time. Maybe she was excited to see him? "What is your ultimate purpose to awaken me at 19:32 pm? Are there enemies within this surrounding district?"

He shook his head patiently, "Not this time, either. I promised you yesterday that I'd take you to the hills, remember?"

"What is 'promise'?"

"Well…" chaos scratched the back of his head. Explaining things to an already intelligent…person was a little odd to him, "Promise means…uh…to do something you told the other you would do and not back away from that statement. So yesterday, when I said that I'd take you to see the hills, which was a promise. See? I'm going with you today, aren't I?"

KOS-MOS nodded, "Understood." Though he wasn't sure if she _really _understood the concept or not.

"Okay, then, let's go." chaos extended his hand and interpreting the gesture _this _time around, she accepted it with a faster pace, or much more eager, too. They walked past a few familiar members of the ELSA with curious looks, since he 'accidentally' forgot that their hands were still latched. KOS-MOS didn't mind-she never did. When others stared, she would gaze back until he/she felt uncomfortable lost in those deep red eyes. She even tightened her grip on his hand, making sure everyone else would stop their relentless, confused curiosity.

"Um…KOS-MOS?"

"Is there something the matter?"

"You're, uh…stopping my blood flow."

"What is 'blood'?"

"…A liquid that flows through my body to…you know…keep me _alive."_

KOS-MOS pulled away from him, "My apologies."

"You'll probably need to…hold onto me as we make our way up the slopes. It could be quit dangerous."

She held an arm out to block his way, her determination set to the highest peak, "Please stand aside. My hover-boots will transport to the maximum of two passengers including myself safely. There will not be any requirement of wasting valuable energy to climb these smaller hills. Oxygen levels are 20.4 lower approximately 4, 091.5 kilometers within the limit my goal is. Reaching the highest peak is not a concern for me, but there is a hazard for humans, chaos."

"You want to reach the highest point, don't you?"

"Affirmative-something is calling me there."

chaos put a hand on her shoulder, "Then don't worry about me. We'll go all the way to the top."

"Are you positive?" When he nodded, she turned around and closed her eyes. Air from beneath her metal boots shot at hundreds of PSI at once, lifting her entire body off the ground to the adjustment she desired, "Let us proceed." He nodded again, and took _her _hand. Gusts of wind blew his snowy white hair to prohibit his clear vision, but he trusted that KOS-MOS wouldn't drop him…he was pretty much light-weight, anyway. ha-ha…? Against his prediction, chaos noticed a slight stutter from her boots' engines. chaos gulped nervously, tightening his grip on her hand, bracing himself.

KOS-MOS looked down at him, "Hovering mechanism down by 53 percent. Landing option is available. Proceed?"

"Find some ground! You might hurt yourself if you continue!"

She lowered just enough so that he could jump off, but the slight weight loss caused her to land heavily into a block of icy snow. Still a bit fazed from all that wind stinging his wide pale green eyes, chaos blinked several times to clear both his mind and vision before realizing KOS-MOS' foot sticking out awkwardly in the pile of snow, "K-KOS-MOS?" He regained his composure, rushing to her side to check for any injuries or fatalities, "How are your systems? Do they still work properly?" His heart almost jumped out of his throat. Her eyes were closed and that same leg was twisted badly so that a few sparks flew from it.

"Oh no…" chaos pulled out his image transferor, frantically waiting for the signal to be picked up, "I need to call Shion. Where is she? Please pick up…" He punched the complicated numbers hurriedly, but it didn't respond, "We're too far away for the signal to reach her. What am I going to do?" Eyes brimming with concern for the unconscious android, feelings of guilt ridiculed to the point of frustration, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have promised KOS-MOS to take her up this mountain…but she looked so eager to climb it…And I didn't even fulfill this promise. _She _was the one taking _me _to the peak. Shion was right. KOS-MOS' maintenance needed more tuning up, and her systems weren't at maximum output yet. How could I have been so foolish? I…I could have…" Once more his gaze fell upon her pale face. No one knew they were here. chaos didn't tell anyone, but others had seen them together, right?

He stood up and walked away from her body, "There's only one way to get out of this mess." Hoping that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, chaos kneeled against the powdery white snow. An aura of unknown power surrounded him, and slowly, the transparent form of angel's wings appeared on his back. He felt someone…or something…staring curiously, but when he checked around, nothing was there. KOS-MOS still lay immobile; though her head seemed to be in a different position. "There might be some Gnosis around here. Come on, we have to get out of here." chaos supported her on his back, blushing wildly when he had to wrap her arms around his neck securely. A gentle breeze rushed past the both of them on their descent. This wasn't a time to enjoy the ride; if she saw him like this…he wouldn't know what to say to her. Something might jog back her memory, and heaven forbid that would happen before her full awakening…

(A while later…)

Not long after that, his translucent wings vanished. Still supporting her immense weight which nearly caused him to bowl over with both feet back on solid ground, chaos put on a tough face, kicking the door open. Shion waited there, who apparently looked as if she had buried her head into her arms for quite some time, "Oh, KOS-MOS!!!" Shion raced to the silent android chaos carried, ignoring him completely and helping KOS-MOS to her feet, even though she was still unconscious. MOMO hugged chaos in relief with Jr. by her side, "We thought you two were done for by the Gnosis!"

"Yeah, it's a huge burden that's now lifted," Ziggy added to chaos, but helped Shion take KOS-MOS back to the room where she was always imprisoned…err…kept.

Shion shot chaos a dirty look, "How could you, chaos? You worried me nearly to death. Taking her out somewhere _without _my permission; that's a horrible thing to do! You too, Ziggy!" She turned to the cyborg with both hands on her hips, "I trusted you with that room's key, and you gave it to him! Out of all people…I thought you'd be the least likely person to turn back on my orders."

Ziggy hardened his expression, "I don't take orders from you. I'm not KOS-MOS or someone you can boss around. I gave the key to chaos solely because I wanted to, is that so wrong?" He kept his patience as he continued to take the android away. Shion's eyes widened at his response and she huffed in frustration, turning around with her arms crossed.

With the cyborg gone, Shion focused her attention once more on the sullen teen trying his best to hide away from her, "I won't ever forgive you if KOS-MOS can't be repaired. Those damages are critical, chaos!"

"I'm sorry…" chaos muttered regretfully, staring down at his feet without another word,

Shion clenched her teeth furiously, "Sorry? That's all you can say to me? KOS-MOS might never walk again!"

"You're exaggerating now, Shion." Jr. piped up in behalf of chaos' sake, "She's been through all sorts of crap before, so I'm pretty sure she'll be able to pull through this injury. What _were _you guys doing, anyway?" He included to chaos, a bit of a sly tone in his instigating tone. A chill ran through chaos' spine, but he instantly warmed up by the heavy blush spreading across his dark complexion. He whacked Jr. upside the head in mock frustration.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jr., I tried to fulfill my promise to her, that's all."

The red head grinned, which irritated chaos even greater, "How? By taking her out on a romantic date??"

"Jr.!" MOMO sympathized with poor chaos and tugged at the boy holding his sides to control his raucous laughter insistently, "Don't be so mean…not at a time like this!"

Shion stomped her foot to get everyone's consideration, "That's right. Besides, KOS-MOS would never agree to a date with you, chaos. I doubt she even knows about love, either. So don't even think about stealing her again." She turned around quite grumpily and disappeared beyond the automatic enforced steel doors. And once again, chaos let his gaze fall back to the ground; his flicker of a smile also vanished out of sight. Even Jr. ceased laughing; MOMO shook her head mutely, heading to the women's room to find and comfort the distraught Shion.

Jr. scratched the back of his head, completely baffled by the situation, "Damn, women are confusing. Oh well, no skin off _my _bones." He stretched lazily, casting a look across to the saddened person standing to his left, "Hey, you feeling alright, chaos? You don't look well at all. Maybe you should head over to the men's room for rest. Hmm, I think this is the first time someone other than Shion needed rest. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah…that is interesting," chaos put a hand to his head. _'Everything is happening too quickly…was what Shion said really true? If it is…I don't know if I'd forgive myself, either, if this happened to her…' _"I have to go see her." Jr. gave him a puzzled reaction, but his determination was dead-set. This _was _his fault, after all.

Chapter six is finally up. relieved sigh I haven't had much time to write lately, due to the amount of schoolwork and personal problems, but I won't get deeper into the topic than that. .; I hope the new chapter is long enough…


	7. Chapter 7

He didn't know how long he sat there by her side. The frequent heart-rate scans' beeping didn't deter his hope. His eyes refused to move away from her face as well. Even the constant reassurance that 'everything will turn out okay' from Allen Ridgeley and Scott didn't encourage any sign of dismissal. There was something he needed to say, and needed to be the _first _person to hear the precious words she spoke during awakening.

Finally, a flash of life passed through his subconscious mind. The blue android's hand twitched slightly.

KOS-MOS couldn't sit up; she just summoned enough strength to move her head, "Good morning, chaos."

"G-good morning…KOS-MOS." chaos bit his lip, fighting suppressed watery eyes. He couldn't show his concern or weakness. That would only trouble the android even more. Why was he getting so emotional, anyway? Men shouldn't…

"My current condition is in a critical state. More repairs are in need of administration. The left side of my headgear has been totaled by the impact of freezing temperature and solid ice from 7.02 hours since the incident." Did her eyes flicker a slight gentle blue again? He could feel his heart skip a beat, so it had to be true, "My memory bank might not be able to recover from this accident…"

If only those blue eyes would prolong forever, he'd forget all about the guilt concealed inside. They had to leave him soon, but they didn't, "Don't say that, Ma-…"

"Correction. My program is entitled KOS-MOS. Have you forgotten?"

"Right…" chaos shook his head, "I'm sorry."

As soon as the pair had appeared, they were now replaced with the same blank red eyes. A certain pleading in her new tone caught his immediate attention. Her hand rose to touch the zipper of his jacket. Was it just his imagination, or did that twinkle in her eyes return? "Promise that we will see the top of the mountain someday. Together."

"W-what?" He blurted stupidly.

"My request remains."

Even if the interruption wasn't coming, he couldn't think up of a reply either way.

Shion came barging into the room, "Oh, KOS-MOS! Are you alright now???" The brunette literally shoved chaos aside to hug her android tightly, "I knew you'd make it out okay! KOS-MOS…huh?" She pulled away to see her beloved creation's eyes closed, arms falling limply to the sides. "No…y-y-you're still…KOS-MOS!!!" Shion's eyes overflowed with tears. Her initial thought had been deceived. "But there were _two _voices in here! There was!!!" She said to chaos, "W-wasn't she awake, chaos? I heard her voice…talking to…_you_. I can't be mistaken."

He didn't reply, unsure himself. For some reason, he couldn't even exactly remember what just happened now.

(Scene change)

That night, chaos lay in bed, his translucent eyes staring straight up to the smooth ceiling. The only sounds other than mechanical whirring of the Elsa's engine down in the hangar, which unfortunately had to be directly underneath the men's compartment, was the voice of servant robots bustling around. Alone in the dark cabin, he had time to reflect on his complex thoughts without disruption.

"_Promise that we will see the top of the mountain someday. Together."_

It was her only request, after all. Well, that one and… He held his hands in front of his blurred gaze, studying them subconsciously without a single sound. These hands were the only existing source linking him back to his past. He shook his head, as if trying to eradicate a negative thought from quite a muddled mind. Not before long, a small smile appeared on the once-solemn countenance. Just remembering how incredibly stupid he was to almost call KOS-MOS by her 'other' name and her quick correction embarrassed him to no end, but he had to admit, it wasn't as bad as almost being stripped by the ignorant android. chaos quietly chortled to himself, rolling over with his eyes tightly shut to forget it. After a few minutes, they opened again and he stared outside at the mass of blinking stars and vast galaxy. How he missed his home planet dearly… Even the distant, bright stars couldn't compare to the lush green trees back then.

If there was a vital time to pray, now would be appropriate. Sitting straight up, chaos clasped his hands together, bowing his head so that his light snowy hair hung over his eyes in an attempt to hide them from his other sleeping mates snoring loudly across the room. Attempting to hide such depressing, regretful tears…

'_Please let KOS-MOS be safe.'_

Then, a sudden realization hit him. KOS-MOS didn't need _prayers _to recover. Once again, his gaze turned back upon his two gloved hands. These _tools _could help the robot more than any nanotechnology could ever hope to accomplish. chaos winced, turning them into fists.

He was afraid.

To use this power…would only bring discord to the situation than it already possessed. Whatever he just thought, he threw out of his mind. It was hopeless. This fear restrained him from aiding KOS-MOS, who was the _real _victim, "I have to. Just one last time…for her." An aura lit up about his hands just like it did almost a year ago. Inside, chaos' heart ached horribly to the rhythm of his prayer just as his body felt as if it were going to be torn apart any second.

**Author's Note: **I finally updated! Well, you know… I had those Finals and Term Projects to worry about, but it shouldn't be an excuse for my absence. Sorry about that. Currently, I do not have any more chapters already done, so it might be another while before I decide what to do next. I've been thinking about the possible choices after this dilemma. I'll have to ponder the options a little while longer before I can put another chapter up. That way, you guys won't have to see ugly, forced writing and an unsatisfactory ending. Thanks again for all your reviews. They make me happy. xD


	8. Chapter 8

(_Two years later…)_

Shion Uzuki, 25, didn't get a wink of sleep for days. She stared absentmindedly at her laptop's bright, vivid screen without even realizing that she'd been on the same page for hours. Finally, she broke out of her statue-like countenance to blink. The brunette stifled a huge yawn to massage her dried out green eyes. Shion glanced over at the bottom of the screen to check the time-16:21am.

She gave one final tug at her feather-collared blue jacket before getting up painfully from her seat, which had formed a permanent depression from sitting in one exact spot so long. "I guess it would be a good time to check on her." Shion muttered to no one in particular, since no one really _was _in the bar room besides her.

Upon arriving in the maintenance room, Shion immediately walked over to the encased pod and dialed a few numbers into the code-pad beside it. The lid sprung to life and hissed a jet of transparent mist to reveal a body lying inside. It was the body of a sleeping android, with stunning light blue hair and a sturdy body protected by armaments and detailed clothing. "Good morning," Shion said when the android's piercing red eyes opened, turning to look at the brunette blankly, "…KOS-MOS."

"Good morning, Shion." KOS-MOS replied in a monotonous tone, "If you have come for the standard statistics, all of my status is in a manageable condition, but I require at least 6 hours and 12 minutes until full maximum output."

Her creator nodded thoughtfully while folding her arms, "…Everything seems normal…"

"Shion."

"Yes?"

"I have an indication that the right time to ask _this question_ would be after I hear your response to my statement."

"…Well…" Shion furrowed her brows slightly. She had been avoiding answering KOS-MOS the question for the last few years already. She didn't know if it was the time yet…if the truth might be too much of a burden for even an emotionless android to carry…

KOS-MOS noticed it quickly, "I sense reluctance in your response. Nevertheless, I will continue my question. Please explain why my systems healed after the incident entitled 0005." The 25-year old almost chortled at the incident's name. It sounded a bit ridiculous to call such a serious accident after something that made her funny bone tickle, but KOS-MOS really give a damn about it. There wasn't a way around the answer this time-this android looked like she meant business.

Realization struck the back of Shion's mind, "KOS-MOS…" Her expression hardened, "Do you remember anything other than the title of that incident and the rehabilitating process?"

"No." KOS-MOS replied matter-of-factly, "That is why I am asking you this particular subject. My memory bank stores no further knowledge than the ones you have provided me with." The relieved look on Shion's face increased her curiosity on the topic, but when Shion hastily said that it was too late to talk any longer and left to go to bed, KOS-MOS was left with nothing but the steady whirring of the other constant machinery and the clockwork turning in her mind. Shion was hiding something…something about incident 0005.

Digging deep into her memory banks, KOS-MOS struggled to find any shred of knowledge on the accident, but only blank thoughts resurfaced after every attempt. There were holes in her other memories as well, including the time Allen and Shion were rescued from their escape pod and somehow managed to come aboard. Another scenario regarding the time KOS-MOS saved the ELSA, and the mysterious entity that helped her accomplish that feat.

A rush of heat swelled up on her chest, and her hand curled into a fist and suddenly slammed against the side of the pod. An alien emotion clouded her systems-_frustration. _KOS-MOS was not only an Anti-Gnosis weapon, but also an information-seeker. How could she not remember? She always remembered _everything. _

Accessing all of her memories, she sorted them out carefully to check for more missing data. The scenarios were still there along with the people she encountered along the way, but at a closer look, something came to her vision.

'_Made exception to add __**Unidentified Individual**__ to Memory Banks.'_

Everything finally made sense. It wasn't _something _that was missing from her memories, it was _someone._

And Shion was hiding the truth away from her.

**Author's Note: **I did some 'intensive fanfic-plot searching' and I finally know what to do.  I'm glad I started writing this again. It made me quite obsessed and a little more content with life. …..Yep…So… Thanks to NigaleCross, AznAnimeChick, and saixKos-Mos for reviewing on the same day I updated. sniffles Love you guys! Please send a review after you read. It's courteous…and it makes x wolfie x happy.  Very, very, very happy. …Too happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

MOMO caught sight of the bedraggled brunette early in the morning, smiled, and bounded up to her, "Good morning, Shion!" She held out a small pink tray barely visible from the pile of plates stacked upon it, "I brought you some breakfast!"

"Thanks, MOMO," Shion forced a smile after blinking to keep awake, "Where are the others?"

"They just ate. You know, I set a whole table for all of them, and when I left to get some salt for their pancakes and came back, they all disappeared! I tried to look for them, because pancakes just don't taste as great without a bit of salt, but I couldn't find them anywhere…"

Shion couldn't help but think, _'Did you check the bathroom…?"_

"…Maybe next time I won't forget to put out salt for them, huh?" MOMO beamed, evidently proud of herself.

"Yeah, well…Thanks again for breakfast."

Shion eyed the pancake cautiously, almost taking a bite when MOMO suddenly asked, "Did KOS-MOS find out yet?"

"N-No, she didn't," She put her fork down a little too quickly to answer her, but she was glad for an interruption, "She won't stop asking me, though. I feel so sorry for her. I wish I could have apologized to…him, too. It's a pity that we ended on bitter terms."

MOMO's expression remained the same, "He wouldn't hold a grudge against anyone, Shion. I'm sure he forgave you the moment you stormed out of the room. Two years is too long a time to stay contemptuous, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

"So…" The Realian girl's golden eyes hazed in concern, "Are you sure KOS-MOS doesn't remember anything?"

"Only the process of healing and the name of the incident. But even that small piece of knowledge doesn't prevent her from investigating-I think she might find out sooner or later just by act of will alone-" They both turned their heads in surprise as someone entered the room. It was Ziggy.

The blonde cyborg nodded in MOMO's direction as she smiled wider and ran up to hug him around the middle, "Good to see you, MOMO." She said the same thing and he looked over at Shion. They didn't exchange any words, but they communicated through a brief moment's eye contact. To MOMO, he continued, "Your mom needs to see you now. I'm unsure whether it's for another analysis or just a visit. I'll escort you there."

"Great! I get to see Mommy _and _spend time with you, Ziggy?" Shion smiled at the eagerness in the Realian's tone. Ziggy leaned one hand on her head to keep her from bouncing around too much when they left the dining room. Just when silence was once again restored in the dining room, the automated doors slid open and a smaller boy rushed in.

He played around with his new gun while he spoke in a rather loud voice, "Hey, Shion."

"Oh, hi Jr." She smiled back in response.

"Do you know where Ziggy and MOMO are going?"

Shion wracked the back of her brain to remember. She hadn't really been paying attention to their conversation just a few minutes earlier, "Um…I think Ziggy said something about MOMO going to get an analysis or visiting her mom."

"Aw, man!" Jr. frowned in disappointment, "Now I can't show her my collection."

"Jr., you showed her about ten times already."

He exhaled a short amount of air in exasperation, "Who _doesn't _want to see guns? Especially mine! I probably have the best damn collection in the whole galaxy!"

"…True." She muttered half-heartedly in reply, already growing tired of discussion.

"Oh, and I came to warn you that KOS-MOS has been infiltrating the Men's Lodge a while back."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah." The red-haired boy scratched the back of his head, "Does that mean she still remembers him?"

"That's impossible!"

"I know! You deleted all of her memories about the incident, right?" His blue eyes flashed a look of doubt for a split second.

"Well, yes, I did." Shion's brows furrowed in immense confusion, "I think she's just doing some more research again, but she won't be able to gather any further knowledge. That is…unless someone told her, which I highly don't see as an option. Everyone aboard the ELSA knows of this confidential information-"

"Exactly _why _do we have to keep this away from KOS-MOS?"

"…" Shion met his gaze, "I don't want to, either. But…he wanted it that way."

Jr. shuffled his feet uneasily, "Damn…he doesn't want to see her anymore?"

"I think I understand, but no one really fully understood him, so… Let's not jump to conclusions, alright?"

The smaller boy nodded in agreement, "In that case, you should tell KOS-MOS the…_truth. _Maybe knowing _something _will make her stop ransacking the Men's Lodge."

"Oh! I forgot about that! Don't worry, Jr. I'll tell her soon. You and the other guys should clean up the room, then."

"Okay," Jr. turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction to leave the room, "See ya around, Shion!" The room went silent for a while, allowing the 25-year old to concentrate on her task. _In that case, you should tell KOS-MOS the…truth. _He was right. Completely ignoring KOS-MOS' desire to figure out this mystery might end in disaster.

A stray, nagging thought crossed her mind, causing the brunette to gulp in horror, _'I can't possibly tell her that!'_ But she couldn't muse on the idea when a certain blue-haired android entered the room. Instead of lingering in the doorway to observe the room's environment, the guest briskly walked up to Shion and stood before her stiffly.

"Good morning again, Shion."

"G-good morning, KOS-MOS." She tried her best to smile, but it turned out to look meek.

"The URTV 666 headed out of this particular accommodation, so I directed my sensors to locate you in the place he previously left."

"His name is Jr., KOS-MOS." Shion frowned vaguely, "When did you start calling him URTV 666?"

"Please answer my interrupted question from 7 hours and 02 minutes ago."

'_I guess I have no choice…' _Taking a deep breath, she decided to say, "Okay, KOS-MOS. I'm sure that you've been noticing absent fragments and unexplained phenomena in your memories. The explanation for all of these things is…" Shion faltered, still debating between continuing or finding an excuse to run an errand, "…"

"Please continue." She couldn't avoid it this time. KOS-MOS seemed to be blocking the only exit.

"…I'm sure you realized that _someone _is gone from your Banks, not _something._"

"Precisely." A hint of impatience hid in her tone.

"The someone you can't find, no matter how hard you looked. KOS-MOS…his name is chaos."

"chaos…" KOS-MOS repeated his name under her breath, but no more information could be found under his name. it was an entirely new and foreign name to her, "Thank you for telling me, Shion." She finally said, turning on the ball of her heel to depart, "I will go through extensive research to find more about this individual." When she could sense that Shion was about to protest, she said, "I know that you have deleted him from my memory, but I will not blame you for your actions. I am efficient at locating even the most impossible subjects, and hope to answer the mysteries that I experience."

"KOS-MOS, you can't look for him!"

The android stopped in her tracks, "Elaborate."

"Please…just forget about him. You can't look for him, because…" Shion seemed to be fighting an internal battle, "…because…chaos is dead, KOS-MOS."

**Author's Note: **gets shot by chaos fans …Please just keep reading, even if you thought 'OMG! THIS IS SO STUPID!' or 'THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! WTF?!' I hope everything falls into place later on in the fanfiction, and I also hope you readers won't be disappointed…if you aren't already. Reviews o kaite kudasai


End file.
